


print your name on my collarbone

by phoebesbff



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesbff/pseuds/phoebesbff
Summary: Rafa is deadly quiet, unable to look away. He swallows nervously.When they stop to catch their breaths, Daveed whispers against her temple, loud enough so that Rafa could hear it.:“Go check how hard he is.”Y/N turns and walks to Rafa, Daveed following behind her, hand on her hips. She stops right in front of him and looks into his eyes. Rafa swallows again, but he doesn’t look away.Y/N looks down at his erection, already showing through his jeans. She looks back up at him, and cups his cock in her hand, over the thick fabric.“Hard enough”, she says, and Daveed comes closer, his erection pressing against her ass, letting her know how hard he is, too. He speaks softly in her ear: “C’mon baby, tell him how you like it.”Eyes locked with Rafa, Y/N answers, voice low and husky:“Rough.”--Reader and Daveed are in a established relationship. One night, they invite Rafa to join them.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Reader, Rafael Casal/Daveed Diggs/Reader, Rafael Casal/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	print your name on my collarbone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria/gifts).



> I had initially written this as a birthday gift for my friend, but she thought I should share it with the world. There are a few details that were intended for her specially, but I suppose they can resonate with general audiences, since this is mostly, well, porn.
> 
> Title and lyrics are from Rafael and Daveed's "Hooked on you" - The Bay Boy Mixtape.
> 
> \-- Y/N = your name  
> (Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:  
> Chrome: [“Search and Replace”](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)  
> FireFox: [“Find and Replace”](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)

It is a Friday night like countless before. Y/N, Daveed and Rafa are hanging at Rafa’s place, chilling after a busy week working on the Blindspotting series. They all had put a lot of effort in producing a stellar second season, so that it would live up to the first’s success. After the first week of shooting, and their visions finally beginning to come to life, they were confident in matching the audience - and dare Rafa say, maybe even surpassing it. High on the feeling of accomplishment of a job well done, they decided to celebrate in their favorite way: just the three of them, with a little bit of pot, a couple of beers, and a spirit for doing unbelievably dumb shit.

It is still early, and the warm summer breeze blowing through Rafa’s loft brings the salty smell of the Bay, one of Y/N’s favorites, because it reminds her of home. She is sitting across Daveed’s lap, her cheek resting on his shoulder - and in the past year, his body had begun to feel like home, too. Daveed’s arms are loosely wrapped around her waist, and he pulls her closer to kiss the top of her head. He smiles, like he always does when kissing her like that, still incredulous that one man could be this lucky. Y/N lets herself sink in his embrace, the adrenaline of achievements starting to fade, the fatigue of sleepless hours catching up to her bones. Her eyelids feel heavy, and she blinks for a little too long.

“Nuh, no fucking way I’mma let ya pull this shit today”, Rafa says, pointing to Y/N. He gets up from the armchair he was sitting on, and starts walking to the kitchen. “Ya need to hang on until midnight, at least. Don’t you worry about what I do to your boyfriend when you ain’t awake?”, he says looking back at her, mischievously. He cracks another beer open, the sound muffling Daveed’s laughs. 

“If I let you have him, will you let me sleep?” Y/N asks, snuggling up to Daveed’s chest and shutting her eyes again. 

“Diggs, do something about this, please. It’s sad”, Rafa pleads. Daveed would usually be protective and let her fall asleep in his arms, but they’d had such a huge win this week - the celebration should last a bit longer. 

“C’mon baby”, he says, nudging her lightly. “I have some other celebration ideas for later that will definitely require energy.”

“Those details can be kept private, Diggs, thank you very much”, Rafa says, shooting him a warning look from the counter. “Ya know what? I think it’s time to pull out the heavy drugs”. 

Daveed nods. “Can’t say we didn’t try with less violent means.”

Y/N grumps, because she knows she won’t win this time - and quite frankly, she doesn’t want to, really. She’s more than happy to celebrate; she’s just exhausted, that’s all. And she hates to admit, but she is going to need heavy drugs. She smells it even before she opens her eyes to the cup of Nespresso Rafa is placing on the center table, right in front of her. She drinks it all at once, with a face of disgust, as if she was drinking vodka shots - only for the quickly kicked in high. “Satisfied?”, she asks.

“You know the only answer to that is ‘never’, baby”, Daveed tells her.

“Yeah, Y/N. We want a smile!” Rafa says, and Daveed starts picking on the corner of her mouth with one finger, nudging her lip to grin.

“Oh, you two know better than to ask a woman to smile”, Y/N says, but Daveed is still foolishly pulling up her lip, so by the third attempt she bites him, catching his finger in her teeth and not letting it go. 

“Ouch! Feisty”, Daveed cries out, pretending to be hurt. 

“You two are adorable. Ew”, Rafa says, pretending to be disturbed. “Get a room.”

And because Y/N could not be teased without teasing back, she looks provocatively at Rafa, relaxes her jaw for a bit, and sucks on Daveed’s finger, obscenely, sustaining Rafa’s look. 

Daveed plays along and starts to moan, loudly. 

“Oh, shut the fuck up!”, Rafa pleads, now actually getting disturbed. His blood began to boil in a way he didn’t like when looking at his best friend's girlfriend, and he was having a hard time controlling it. 

Y/N breaks into laughter, as does Daveed. They can see how annoyed Rafa is. It is Y/N, however, that first realizes his annoyance was due to the undesired effect the scene had on him. He was horny, she could tell, even though he was trying very hard to hide it. She gave one look back at Daveed, and he immediately realized it as well. It was all it took, these days, for the both of them to communicate, in their own little intimate world: soft touches and silent stares. By looking into Y/N’s eyes, Daveed knew what she wanted; and the thought of it, as wild as it was, made lust spread through his nerves. So Daveed looks at Rafa, with a half smile, then back at Y/N, and says out loud:

“Let’s put on a show.”

And then, with Y/N on his lap, he kisses her; wide kisses, his tongue exploring the bitter taste of coffee in her mouth, and both of them feeling consumed by a fire that, albeit not unknown to them, is burning in a whole different manner - completely uncontrolled. Y/N turns and straddles Daveed on the couch, avidly kissing him. He runs his hands from her back to her ass, grabbing her and pulling her closer, and starts to suck on her neck. Y/N leans her head back and closes her eyes, moaning slowly. And fuck if this isn’t how he makes his favorite kind of music. She can feel Rafa’s eyes on them and loses her grip on Daveed’s neck for a second, letting a loud howl escape her, the reality of being watched, watched by _Rafa_ , fogging her mind of any senses other than a deep desire. She knows Daveed’s feeling it too, from his heavy breathing and from his growing cock that she can feel through their clothes. She grinds a bit harder, the pressure of it against her cunt too good to let go.

_The current I’m carried on, electric  
_ _I only speak your tongue, my dialect, it’s wrecked_

Rafa is deadly quiet, unable to look away. He swallows nervously.

When they stop to catch their breaths, Daveed whispers against her temple, loud enough so that Rafa could hear it.:

“Go check how hard he is.”

Y/N turns and walks to Rafa, Daveed following behind her, hand on her hips. She stops right in front of him and looks into his eyes. Rafa swallows again, but he doesn’t look away. 

Y/N looks down at his erection, already showing through his jeans. She looks back up at him, and cups his cock in her hand, over the thick fabric. 

“Hard enough”, she says, and Daveed comes closer, his erection pressing against her ass, letting her know how hard he is, too. He speaks softly in her ear: “C’mon baby, tell him how you like it.”

Eyes locked with Rafa, Y/N answers, voice low and husky:

“Rough.”

Rafa’s spine shivers with an adrenaline rush that electrifies every hair of his body. He no longer feels any of the pot-induced peace, just a wild hunger of someone who’s been tempted with a deep craving of something he knows he could never have. Rafa couldn’t lie to himself - he had always seen Y/N as beautiful, from the first picture Daveed sent him - a selfie of them on a beach in Rio, over a year ago. But then, Rafa got to _know_ her. Got to know her witty temper, the music in her laughter, the bewitching way her body moves when she dances. And ‘beautiful’ quickly became too empty of a word to describe the poetry of all she is. He wasn’t secretly _in love_ with his best friend’s girlfriend; no, that’s not it. He loved her, yeah, but in the way we love dear ‘friends that make us laugh through tears’. And more often than not, sure, he had to make an effort not to notice his muscles tightening when she touches him, or not to notice how good her body looks when she sleeps over and he lends her one of his oversized T-shirts. But fuck not noticing when her hand is on his cock and her voice is asking for _rough_.

He breaks her gaze and lets it slide down to her tits. She is wearing a black summer blouse, and he can see the contour of her hardened nipples. Well, he realizes - he’s been _starving_.

First, he devours her with his eyes. He grabs her chin, forcing her head up at him, and smashing her cheeks a bit. He stares at her again, a look that’s more of a warning sign of the primitive desire she was about to unleash. He silently asks - almost dares her - for her consent. She gives a small nod, her chin still in his hands, his cock still in hers. They both feel it when it twitches. And then he devours her with his tongue.

Rafa crashes his lips onto hers, holding her head between his hands and kissing her fiercely, hungrily. It’s better than what any of them had imagined - and yeah, they had imagined it - until he suddenly breaks the kiss, aggressively seizing her and switching her up, so that she is stuck between his body and the wall. Y/N looks for Daveed behind him, but then he grabs her chin again, forcing her to look at _him_. 

“Bitch, ain’t no use looking for your boyfriend,” Rafa says, matter-of-factly. He stares her down with pity. “I own you now”. 

Those words are enough for Y/N’s skin to burn and eyes to sparkle. She’s ready to do whatever it takes for him to fuck her. 

Daveed steps in and whispers: “C’mon, baby girl. It’s best if you do as he says. Do as I’ve taught you.” 

But Rafa’s having too precious of an opportunity to blow away, and he wants to take his time. So he steps back and points at Daveed: “Diggs, i want ya to eat her out. I want ya to eat this lil’ slut out right there.”

He quietly obeys, first taking off his shirt and kissing Y/N, softly. He leaves her blouse on, and gets on his knees, focusing instead on removing her shorts. He pulls them to her ankle and untangles it from her left leg, which he then pushes over his shoulder, spreading her out. He notices how her wetness is dripping down her thighs, and licks it back up. Daveed doesn’t remember ever seeing her so turned on. He smells her, letting himself become intoxicated, and then he starts to lick her cunt.

_You remember when we sweat and you said no one got you wetter  
_ _Weathered storms with no umbrella_

Y/N grasps his hair and closes her eyes, feeling the warmth of his tongue against her already swollen clit. 

“No, lil’ whore,” Rafa says across from them, annoyed. “I want your eyes open and I wan' ’em on me.”

She obeys, watching him as he takes his shirt off and unbuckles his belt. She takes her turn in devouring him with her eyes, appreciating every muscle is his torso - he is not ripped, but he is strong, and she wonders how it will feel when he uses his strength to nail her down and take her.

Rafa’s eyes fixate on hers when he pulls out his cock and starts to slowly touch himself. He watches her watch him, his strokes, and shoots her a delinquent smile. Y/N can’t look away, magnetized for how thick he is, and how stiff he is for _her._

Daveed picks up his pace, and because Y/N is so aroused, it won’t take long for her to come apart. Rafa sees it when her face twitches, and hears her breathing become unstable. He then walks up to her, still touching himself, letting go only to hastily rip off her blouse - it’s a delicate summer fabric and the buttons pop easily - and for his delight, she isn’t wearing a bra. 

He needs to taste her tits. Approaching her side where her leg is over Daveed’s shoulders, he snatches her hands off Daveed’s hair and pins her wrists over her head. They’re tiny, and he can easily keep them there with one hand. He uses the other to pull up her tit, and leans in to suck on it. Y/N lets a cry of pleasure escape her while he works on her nipple, licking and nibbling and sucking, and she becomes louder and louder as she is about to explode, watching Daveed hanging on her cunt, Rafa hanging on her tit. 

_Fingers splayed, gripping floor while you dissolve on my tongue_

Rafa, listening to her, drops it and slides his hand up to her neck. He just places it there, a threat, and rises to her face to ask: “Will you shut up or am I gonna have to make ya?”

Which of course, only makes her blast with satisfaction. He then starts to choke her, controlling the pressure and making it hard for her to gasp for air. It makes Y/N go insane. It’s no more than a few seconds later when she falls over the edge, the waves of her orgasm crashing heavily on her, and Daveed can feel her cunt contracting on his tongue.

Rafa keeps Y/N’s wrists above her, and Daveed stays on his knees. Rafa tucks himself back in his briefs, and the three of them remain there for a moment, Y/N panting, trying to catch her breath. Then Rafa lets her go and commands: “Go to the room. Diggs, it’s your turn to watch.”

_Flip the coin to figure out which one of us is first, or next_

“On your knees, bitch” Rafa tells Y/N upon entering the room. She smiles, defiant, because she knows what this means. She submits to his commands, and Daveed starts to pull her hair back, standing up behind her. Rafa takes off his jeans, keeping his underwear, and walks up right to Y/N’s face. His hardness can very well be seen and leaves no question as for what he wants, what he craves, but he doesn’t say anything more. He’s been bold enough to come this far, but this - something inside him quivers, in need of a green light. It is Daveed who notices his hesitation. He tightens the grip on Y/N’s hair, exposing her neck, and kisses her tenderly. He then uses his other hand to hold her wrists behind her back, and says: 

“Go crazy, baby girl.”

_Cause I can hold your hands behind you back and then kiss you fondly_

With his encouragement, Y/N pulls Rafa’s briefs down - not entirely, just enough so that his cock bounces off. She runs her tongue all through his length, and takes him in her mouth. 

_Let me be on your lips 'cause mine don't seem to work_

God, how hungry she was for him, too.

She starts slowly, sucking only on the tip, but Rafa’s eyes are already losing focus and rolling back against his will - all he wants is to carve this scene into his memory. She looks at him, and he has to look away, raising his hands to the back of his head and grabbing his hair, not to lose it right then. But when she starts to go deeper and he feels himself hitting the back of her throat, there is no way in hell he will be able to keep it in - so he quickly pulls out, visually distraught.

_I knew when I pulled it out that you were the one_

Y/N loves seeing the effect she has on him. She had wondered, once or twice, whether he saw her that way - it wasn’t a recurring thought or anything, it just crossed her mind a couple of times, and she’d let herself play with the idea. Never acted on trying to test the hypothesis, obviously, but yeah, she admits it felt good to see Rafa so desperate for _her_.

_Fuck it and all the things we let keep us from what we do so well_

Rafa takes a moment to compose himself. This can’t be over yet, it’s too good of a dream for him to wake up. 

He needs to make her cum. 

“Y/N, you lil’ slut,” Rafa calls, “Ride him”, he says simply. Y/N and Daveed exchange a glare and a smile. They’re happy to follow the order. He slips on a condom from Rafa’s bedside table, lays on his back, and Y/N climbs on top of him, kissing his lips. She loves how his cock adjusts to her, loves how her cunt clenches on to it, a muscle memory of how they fuck. With her hands leaning on his chest, she starts to ride him, rhythmically, and oh, what a song this could be, Rafa thinks. 

_And I can't think of no better place for you to sit than on me_

He takes off his briefs, goes to them and sits behind Y/N, his own cock tilting on her ass. He reaches for her clit, using his index and middle finger to spread her wetness, and starts to rub on it. Her tits are bouncing freely; Rafa uses his spare hand to cup one, and Y/N pants every time he squeezes it. She keeps riding Daveed, Rafa’s body following her lead, the three of them moving in unison. As the strokes on her clit become more frantic, Y/N begins to moan. Rafa knows what she is begging for, and lets go of her tit to strangle her, his hand on her neck like a collar. He knows she is close, so he stiffens his grip, his fingers leaving pressure marks on her throat. “Cum for me, lil’ bitch.” 

_Print your name on my collarbone, holler, moan_

That does it. Y/N is almost out of air in her lungs when she is shaken so badly she has to fall back into Rafa’s arms, boneless. It only takes a couple more thrusts for Daveed to cum too.

This time, Rafa doesn’t give her any time to recover. Y/N is fucked out, her pupils so blown that her vision is blurred, when she hears the sound of a condom packing being teared. Still on top of Daveed, and without any strength to look back, she begs:

“Please, Rafa. I can’t… it’s too much”, she whines, but Daveed is looking at her and knows she is getting off on it. He’s completely worn out, but forces himself to sit up, still inside her. He holds her cheeks in his hands and kisses her lightly. “Do as he tells you, baby girl. You know you’re supposed to do what you’re told. Be a good girl, yeah?”

Y/N nods; Daveed holds her ass and nudges her up, helping her get off him. He rolls to the corner of the bed, lying down and trying to recover. Y/N is on her knees over the sheets, and he watches as Rafa gets behind her, sliding his hand from her back to her neck, and pushing her down violently, smashing her face against the mattress. 

_I have quite a grip don't trip you're what I'm hooked on to_

She lets out another soft whine. With her ass up at him, Rafa smacks it, relishing this sound, this vision, the inebriating scent of her sweat. He’s avid for her - has been for so long, he realizes. He has to have her, has to have her _now_. He lines his cock with her cunt and pushes all at once, not giving her any warning. She’s overwhelmed by how he fills her up, and he waits until she is stretched out to begin thrusting against her hip, furiously, still holding her head down. He can’t wait; wanted this to last the whole night, fuck, the whole week, but knows he doesn’t have it in him to restrain himself for much longer. Y/N can feel he’s close, can feel his thrusts becoming more erratic, the low moans escaping his lips, and then he cums inside of her, unleashing all of his repressed want with a jagged moan.

_I'm hooked on you  
_ _I'm addicted to that hook you do_

He falls back in bed - defeated and conqueror all at once. Y/N lies face down, completely wasted. The three of them are. For a long time, they stay like that, motionless. They can only hear their breaths, and smell sex in the air. Neither of them are able to reason enough to put two words together, so they don’t speak. They just lie there, fucked out bodies and brains.

When Y/N wakes up, a bundle of sunlight is escaping through the curtains and lightning her face. She squeezes her eyes and notices that Daveed is not in bed, but Rafa’s hand is on her hip, and he is passed out next to her. She starts to remember the events of last night - Daveed’s hot breath when he whispers in her ear, Rafa’s grip on her wrists. She starts to get wet, and has to fight every nerve in her body not to touch herself right now and there. Instead, she carefully leaves the bed, naked, and goes looking for Daveed. She should check on him.

She finds him in the kitchen, scrambling eggs, wearing only a pair of gray sweatpants he always keeps around the place for situations - well, not quite - like this. He sees her and smiles, half aroused by her nudity. He doesn’t think he could ever get used to the effect every inch of skin in her body has on him. She goes over to him and hugs him softly; he kisses the top of her head. And he smiles, like he always does when kissing her like that - still incredulous that one man could be this lucky.

“Morning, baby. You had a lot of fun last night, huh?”, Daveed asks, amused. 

Y/N chuckles, because they both know that’s a question that doesn’t need answering. “Well, I just wanted to make sure you did, too”. 

“Oh, baby, it was hella hot sein’ ya being bossed around like that”, he says, looking even more amused. He then puts a lock of her hair behind her ear and runs the back of his finger through her cheek, toning a bit down the playful look in his expression. “But, truly, listen”, he starts, wrapping his arms around her waist. “You’re extraordinary. I feel truly blessed that I get to love you every day. Honestly, I wan’ ya to have as much of the ‘tea and honey kind of love’ in the world that you can get. And I love Rafa, too. I could never not be happy that he gets to experience and appreciate the masterpiece of a person that you are - in absolutely every way.”

She’s out of words to respond, but the best part is she knows she doesn’t have to. Because Daveed doesn’t expect her to. He knows her too well, knows that she can sometimes - okay, most times - get too overwhelmed by emotions to speak. She’d rather just feel. So he lets her, and so she does, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. And fuck if _this_ isn’t her favorite kind of music.

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally new at this and English isn't my first language, so any feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Also, expressions ‘friends that make us laugh through tears’ and 'tea and honey kind of love' are from Lana Rafaela's beautiful poem "You can save yourself".


End file.
